randomoniafandomcom-20200214-history
Ethanwe
Ethanwe is one of the player characters in Randomonia. The Story of Ethanwe "I was born in the Frozen North, in a tribe in the southern reaches of the plains of snow and ice. It's been fifty years since I was born to this frozen wasteland but by all physical appearances I'm still in my early twenties. With black hair, it's ends as white as the snow, and irises in the shape of snowflakes, it was easy to tell I was born in the Frozen North. My mother was a healer, the only one everyone went to for illness or injury. My father was our tribes leader and Wise-man. My older brother was set to take his place, so I was free to do as I pleased. When I was twelve the forces of nature spoke to me, telling me I was destined to carry out the will of the old gods and bring life back to this frozen waste I called home. Our tribe had been suffering from starvation due to the infertile soil. With my new found power I helped being life back to the soil and helped the plants grow strong and healthy. I helped rear and care for the animals that gave us milk and meat so that we could live. After that I was known as Life Bringer to my tribe, but I never liked titles. I spent many years caring, and teaching others how to care, for the animals and plants in my tribe. After a while I started to feel like I had done all I could in my small tribe, tucked away from the rest of the world, then he came. Huge and so unlike anything I had ever seen before. My first instinct was to protect my people from this strange invader and I quickly shifted into the form of a woolly mammoth, prepared to at least scare off this stranger. However he was still twice my size and he simply looked at me, with a haunted look that seemed to tell me he wasn't here to harm. I shifted back and walked slowly towards him. 'Who are you?' 'Just a passer by. I'm travelling south.' He paused and looked around at my tribe. 'I didn't know this was even here.' 'No one does.' I said calmly. 'Why are you travelling south?' The big guy shrugged. 'I went for a walk and didn't stop.' His answer was evasive, like he was hiding something. 'How far do you plan on going?' 'As far as I can get.' Thoughts raced through my mind as he continued to watch me carefully. I wanted to get out and see the world, help more people like my tribe. If I went with someone, I would be better protected and this guy seems like a fierce fighter. 'Do you want some company?' The guy looked at me in surprise, then frowned. 'Why?' 'I need to...go for a walk. You seem to be heading in a direction that suits me.' He raised one of his huge eyebrows. 'I see.' He shrugged then. 'I don't mind company.' With that I quickly told my family and gathered a few supplies then set off into the wilderness with the strange giant man, who was out for a walk with no real destination."Category:Player Characters Category:Group 3